Winged Rainbow Embrace
by RandallBeast19
Summary: Kirby loves Marx's true form, his winged form gives him the ultimate embrace, the best love ever. Using his true form, Marx embraces Kirby and shows his own mischief side when it comes to their physical affection, especially for their numerous make out sessions. Kirby shows his love in full force for Marx, with the jester more than happy to embrace his former enemy turned lover.


***shot confetti* This is what happens when I have a Nintendo Switch, I play Kirby: Star Allies and Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, and boom, I've got to write a story about Marx! Why? Cuz' I like the creepy yet adorable jester antagonist. This is my first foray into this fandom, so let's see how this turns out and hope you guys enjoy this story of mine! Also, Kirby might be a little OOC in this. **

* * *

**~Winged Rainbow Embrace~**

Kirby contently sighed, finding himself completely and utterly at peace. He turned around in his bed, his eyes slowly opening and catching sight of the peacefully sleeping purple jester laying beside him, looking utterly and insanely adorable as he slept like a baby. The pink puffball sure found the sight of his bunkmate a reassuring and comforting presence, in spite of their more colorful history together.

"Marx, I'm glad you're here with me..." whispered Kirby, gently nuzzling the purple jester's cheek, feeling Marx stir slightly before relaxing. "I lost you once, but I promise I won't ever lose you again."

When the chaos with those Jamba Hearts erupted, Kirby knew he couldn't do it alone and while King Dedede and Meta-Knight were welcome help, he needed extra assistance, venturing into the Dream Palaces to call upon those he cares for. Familiar faces and former enemies turned friends came to his aid, though when Marx came, it filled Kirby with a certain level of happiness he hadn't felt in a long time.

Naturally, Marx wasn't too thrilled being summoned, though Kirby held no ill will towards him, and instead chose to embrace him on the spot, with the likes of Magalor, Meta-Knight, and Taranza all surprised to see the innocent and naïve little hero embrace one of his worst enemies. Marx was just as confused as everyone else, it made having Dedede becoming swole seem like it was normal. It was all out craziness!

Being so naïve, Kirby never really let any of his friends in on his attachment to Marx, even he himself was unsure about it at times. However, when the purple jester unloaded his light arrows into Void Termina and even saved the pink puffball from a fatal hit from the Dark Matter-like abomination, it finally revealed to the hero just what his feelings were for Marx, and to his surprise and even delight, Marx felt the same way.

Showing their love, Marx transformed into his true form and embraced the pink puffball with his golden yellow wings, just as Kirby blinked and crushed his lips against the jester's, sealing their love, as the rainbow color from his bat-like wings shined brightly as he and Kirby slowly pulled away from the kiss, love shining brightly in their eyes as Marx caught the hero in yet another deep kiss, feeling light as air as Kirby clung onto him.

Now, Marx's living with Kirby, no longer shunned by the people of Dreamland and pretty much looked at now as a hero who saved them from destruction. In fact, Marx seems really happy with his life, making friends, getting to spend as much time as possible with Kirby, and of course, finding redemption through his heroic actions and Kirby's forgiveness.

"I love you, Marx." said Kirby softly, nuzzling closer to Marx, before gasping in surprise and pulled towards his seemingly asleep bunkmate, as he got one incredible kiss from Marx, hearing his love laughing in his adorable yet creepy way.

"Love you too, Kirbs." chuckled Marx, his purple eyes showing forth such powerful love for the pink puffball. "You're still a little on the sloppy side, but I like that about you. It makes things pretty messy."

Kirby blushed. Marx laughed, transforming into his winged form, and wrapping those powerful yet loving wings snugly around the hero's body, giving Kirby a sense that he's completely secure in the jester's embrace. He snuggled into Marx's embrace, nuzzling their faces together, before kissing the jester deeply and passionately, leaving plenty of salvia as he kissed his love so intensely, Marx had to break it in order to breathe and shake the slobber from his face.

"Marx, please, let me kiss you some more!" hungrily begged Kirby, moving back in for a kiss with the laughing jester.

"Soft, cute, innocent Kirby... You're not so innocent anymore, are we?" teased Marx, taking the puffball's mouth to his own, tongues playing around messily, slobber dripping from both lovers as they kissed so intensely.

In spite of not having much romantic experience, Kirby knew only two things for sure that he loved Marx and he's really into kissing him. Marx himself was a big tease, he'd at times have Kirby almost make the cutest pouty faces possible in order to get those addicting kisses he yearned for, it really excited him with how Kirby would relentlessly love him, proudly shouting at times his undying love for Marx, even when they're out in public.

"I love you, Marx. I love you so much, poyo!" Kirby moaned, taking another kiss from Marx, before gasping as the jester laps his tongue against his cheek and neck sensually, driving Kirby wild with need and desire.

Marx kept Kirby in his wings, kissing his love on his face and neck, gently nibbling on his neck, with Kirby squirming around in pleasure from Marx's actions. The jester eyed him with such intense love, kissing Kirby with such love, the pink puffball felt like he's on cloud nine, losing himself to the blissful moment, as he and Marx end up making out in their bed.

Rolling around on the bed, Kirby found himself pinned by the giggling jester, with Marx kissing him deeply and passionately, sucking softly on his lips. Kirby gasped and moaned softly, as he kissed back with everything he's got, wrapping his stubby arms warmly around Marx in a loving hug, both of them laughing and kissing each other lovingly.

"I love you too, Kirby. You really do like me a lot, I'm so happy to have you." smirked Marx, kissing Kirby once more, and nuzzling his face. "I should've used the NOVA to win your heart instead of ruling Popstar."

Marx's whole betrayal an attempted conquest using the NOVA was water under the bridge. The whole sun and moon killing each other, even when going to get the star power, Kirby would always spend as much time as possible with the creepy jester. He even admitted that during his journey that he's his friend and he's happy to have such an amazing friend like him.

"I know you've got some darkness inside you, but I don't care, I love you, poyo." smiled Kirby, nuzzling Marx's cheeks and giving him yet another loving kiss, with the jester returning it tenfold.

Marx giggled and snuggled up to Kirby, reverting to his normal form. The two nuzzle each other, with Kirby and Marx smiling at each other with such love. Reaching out, Kirby grabbed the jester's little hat from his head, revealing a mess of short, curly lavender hair that almost covered his eyes. Lacking no arms, Marx simply blew the hair back when it got in his eyes.

"I didn't know you had hair, Marx. You never told me, it looks nice." Kirby complimented his lover, as Marx blushed a little bit and showed his flattery, kissing him softly and wetly.

Kirby then slips on Marx's jester hat, just as it slipped over his eyes. He laughed and pulled the hat up a little bit, keeping it from covering his eyes as he adjusted it to make it fit on his head comfortably. Marx had to admit, his lover looked really cute wearing his hat.

"Well, I never really take my hat off, Kirbs, except when I shower." remarked Marx, nuzzling Kirby's cheek and kissing him once more. "My hat looks good on you though, and thanks for the compliment. Glad you like my hair."

Smiling, Kirby removed the hat and placed it back on his lover, as he made sure it was on the correct way. Marx smiled warmly at Kirby, and cuddled close to him, as Kirby begins hugging him once more, as they laid there and basked in their warmth and love for each other. He pulled the jester on top of him, cuddling him like he was a stuffed animal.

"Hey, since when did I become your stuffed animal?" joked Marx while laughing, kicking his feet playfully as Kirby hugged and snuggled him in his stubby pink arms.

"Since we started sleeping together! I love having a bunkmate so much, poyo!" beamed Kirby, capturing Marx in yet another hot and passionate kiss, feeling the jester's tongue slipping into his mouth. "I sleep better when you're with me too."

Feeling touched, Marx transformed back into his true form, his purple eyes showing the deep passion and intense love for the pink puffball. He wrapped his golden and colorful bat-like wings snugly around Kirby, pulling him into his embrace and pressing their bodies together. Kirby nuzzles Marx's face, and clung tightly to him, hugging him tighter than ever before.

Marx's extremely beautiful yet creepy in his true form. Kirby always found the form strangely adorable but also hot at the same time, and this is coming from someone with the mental status of a child. It was such an intense attraction, he constantly craved the feel of being embraced in his lover's true form, getting to feel Marx at his fullest.

"Marx, I don't know why, but I'm so attracted to your true form. It draws me to you like when you have cake in your mouth." panted Kirby, kissing Marx so deeply and full of passion, feeling Marx's tongue wiggling around in his mouth.

The mischievous jester laughed creepily, taking note of Kirby's intense attraction. When the puffball gets older, things between them are really gonna get interesting for sure, and he's definitely gonna take advantage of all the benefits it'll offer, especially when he and Kirby ultimately end up mating with one another in the future.

"You'll understand those feelings as you get older, Kirby. I'll show you everything when the times comes." chuckled Marx, pulling back from the kiss and licking Kirby's lips sensually, laughing as he winked playfully at his lover.

"It's not just that. When you hug me like that, it feels so beautiful." added Kirby, snuggling into Marx and burying his face into his lover, giving the purple jester the cutest and most innocent looking face. "Like I never want it to end, poyo."

"That's because you love me and my true form can give you the ultimate embrace, Kirbs." replied Marx, laughing a little bit before nuzzling Kirby's cheek and giving him yet another kiss. "My form was meant to instill terror and show my place atop the pecking order, though it's funny how it's evolved to be your favorited embrace."

Kirby kissed Marx back with everything he's got, even sucking on the jester's tongue as they made out, catching Marx by surprise, though he gave an amused chuckle at how eager his lover was when it came to kissing, sucking softly on his lips, letting the pink puffball savor the kiss for as long as he could. He tightened his embrace on Kirby, enhancing the blissful feeling it gave off.

The rainbow gleam from Marx's wings illuminated the otherwise dark house, with Kirby catching sight of Marx's adorable face. He slowly reached out and touched the flashing mirror-like multicolored, hexagon-shaped scales that felt almost like glass, though the magic in them made them feel cool to the touch and he liked the feeling of them. Seeing the hearts glowing slightly, let him know just how much he's loved.

"Don't ever let me go, Marx. I love you so, so much." whispered Kirby, snuggling as close as he could to the jester, making for a very tight yet cozy embrace between them.

"Don't worry, I won't ever let go, my love." laughed Marx, his eyes showing a bit of a purple gleam to them, capturing Kirby's lips in a heated and passionate kiss. "Love you too, by the way."

Kirby's innocence and Marx's mischief shined forth, with Kirby's eyes growing a little heavy, feeling the blankets getting draped around them, as the pink puffball laid back into his pillow, giggling when he felt Marx resting his purple head onto the pillow with him. He stroked Marx's smooth cheek softly, and leaned in closer, kissing him once more.

"You're my forever winged rainbow embrace, Marx." yawned Kirby, kissing Marx goodnight as he passes out in the golden wings of his jester lover, with Marx laughing and nuzzling him close.

"Haha, I can cause so much mischief with you, but I'll keep you embraced in my wings for eternity." creepily chuckled Marx, before kissing Kirby on his head and falling asleep with his clingy lover. "Night, Kirbs."

Asleep, Marx maintained his true form, keeping Kirby securely embraced in his wings. The hero so beautiful yet so innocent deserved the whole universe, and even if Marx couldn't give him that, he can give him the warmth, security, and love that he deserves, and even allow a little of darkness into their relationship, especially on the more intimate moments that will come in due time.

**The end.**

* * *

**Had ideas for this way back when I got to play as Marx in Star Allies, but didn't get around to writing this for a while cuz of inexperience with Kirby and the fact I can be lazy at times. Go figure. ;) I also loved seeing Marx appear in Ultimate as a boss and his design looks sick, I love how faithful his representation is! Anyway, please feel free to review, and let me know how my first foray into this fandom was like! Do favorite and follow too, if you like? BeastlyBat93, signing off! **


End file.
